The invention relates to a door-related hinge part for installing cabinet hinges, in the form of an insert cup having a cup portion which can be set in a mortise in the back of a door and is integral with a mounting flange extending from its upper, free edge symmetrically with the longitudinal central axis of the cup part over the back of the door, in contact with the latter, from whose bottom a mounting stud projects substantially at right angles and engages a bore adjacent the mortise in the door.
The door-related parts of modern articulated hinges by which doors are hung on a corresponding cabinet case such that the entire hinge is invisible when the door is closed, are today mostly in the form of insert cups that can be fastened or driven flush into a recess or mortise in the back of the door, and the door ends of the links of the articulated hinges are pivoted within them. These insert cups have each a cup part which can be inserted into the recess in the door back, and from their upper margin a flange resting against the door back projects radially, thus determining the depth to which the cup is set in the recess. This flange in many cases serves simultaneously as the fastening flange, in that it is made large enough to be provided with one or two holes through which the threaded shaft of a mounting screw can be driven into the door. Alternatively, mounting studs consisting, as a rule, of plastic, are provided on the bottom of the fastening flange, which can be pressed or driven into undersized fastening bores in the back of the door, or they are made so as to be expanded in the manner of expansion fasteners so that they can be inserted without forcing into the fastening bores and can then be locked in the bores by expansion.
In any case, the fastening studs must not be made of an absolutely rigid material, i.e., they must be slightly elastic in order to have a reliable and long-lasting anchorage even in the brittle chipboard materials used tody in furniture construction.
Therefore, the fastening studs are manufactured of an appropriately elastic plastic material, even when the actual cup is made otherwise entirely or partially of metal. The fastening studs must therefore be manufactured separately and affixed to the metal fastening studs. It is disadvantageous in this case that the oversized fastening studs driven or pressed into the associated fastening bores do not, as a rule, permit the door-related hinge part to be dismounted without damaging the fastening bores, because, to increase the holding power of the fastening studs, the latter are provided with circumferential ridges of sawtooth-like cross section. The door-related hinge parts provided with expansion-type fastening studs, however, are, as a rule, dismountable, but at the same time they are relatively expensive to manufacture and their installation and removal--at least when two expansion-type fastening studs are provided--are also time-consuming. In addition, in the case of furniture in kit form or of the take-apart variety, which are sold in knocked-down and packed condition, hinges are, insofar as possible, not preinstalled, but packed separately so as to permit the doors to be laid flat with the cabinet walls in a very compact package, and also to prevent the cabinet parts from being damaged by protruding hinge parts. Door-related hinge parts with mounting studs that can be driven or pressed in place, however, require suitable jigs or presses for assembly, and therefore are by no means usable on such knocked-down furniture to be assembled by the purchaser at home.
It is therefore the object of the invention to create a door-related hinge part for modern articulated hinges, which can be made easily and at low cost, and which can be installed quickly and simply without special aids, even by laypeople, can withstand heavy loads after installation, and can be taken apart again without damage to the associated recess and/or fastening bore.